


Demonios

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan y su limpieza desconocida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonios

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota** : Ubicado al final del capítulo extra del spin off de Levi, que lleva un nombre parecido al del resumen: “Levi y la limpieza desconocida”.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> **#07 Demonios.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Farlan & Isabel; Gen o Hetero; 1052 palabras]
> 
> **
> 
>  

Farlan saltó de la cama cuando escuchó a Isabel gritar; al principio no entendía el enojo de Levi, pero a medida que iba comprendiendo no pudo evitar largarse a reír con ganas. Ella negó hasta las últimas consecuencias el tener miedo por esa estúpida historia, pero lo cierto era que su inesperada reacción dejaba por sentado todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? —gruñó Levi, empapado en aceite de pies a cabeza— Casi me matas, tarada.

—¡Es que la mancha… y yo pensé… y entonces…! —Isabel dejó de gritar y de patalear en la cama, molesta con las risas de Farlan.

—Tú —dijo Levi señalándolo—, deja de llenar esa cabeza hueca de estupideces. Los dos, se ponen a limpiar este chiquero.

—¿Y yo por qué, si fue ella? —se quejó Farlan, ya sin algarabía; pero Levi se había ido y no tenía sentido seguir quejándose.

Cuando terminó de ordenar el desastre que su amiga había hecho, acabó extenuado. Se acostó sobre su cama, escuchando a Levi deambular por la sala, quien no tardó mucho en atravesar la puerta principal. Nunca sabían a dónde iba a esas horas de la madrugada y habían aprendido a no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Supo que regresaría al alba, para dormitar un rato en la silla antes de salir de nuevo.

Estaba en calma, pero de un segundo al otro un terror insondable y sin explicación lo invadió. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados, asustado de algo que no veía, pero que sí sentía.

Una figura invisible alimentándose de su miedo.

De golpe pudo verlo con claridad en la pared. Podía jurar que era un rostro, pero las facciones no eran humanas. Tenía una expresión que inspiraba más que un simple pavor, era la maldad cobrando forma ante sus ojos.

—Es mi imaginación —empezó a decir, tratando de convencerse de ello, que ese era su castigo por haberse burlado de Isabel, pero la criatura empezó a reír y Farlan comenzó a llorar. Como un niño pequeño ante su peor pesadilla.

—No, no es tu imaginación. —La figura había hablado, al muchacho le dolía el pecho, allí, donde su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —balbuceó, saltando de la cama.

Aunque sabía que la pregunta debió haber sido "qué eres" porque eso no era humano. Quiso salir del cuarto, pero la cara comenzó a danzar por las cuatro paredes, mareándolo, riéndose de manera diabólica, desfigurando las toscas facciones de su rostro. Farlan imaginó que así debían verse los titanes.

—Los humanos me han llamado de diversas formas desde que el hombre es hombre. Soy solo uno, el rey de todos esos demonios, de _tus_ demonios —respondió— Yama, Goab, Emma, Satanás, Diablo, Belcebú, Lucifer, Leviatán…

La lista era eterna y cada nombre repiqueteaba en la mente de Farlan, enloqueciéndolo. Sentía que si no salía de ahí, que si no dejaba de escucharlo, se volvería loco en verdad, pero por mucho que se tapara los oídos seguía escuchando esa tétrica voz y por mucho que cerrara los ojos, seguía viendo ese rostro aterrador.

—Dios, no… —rogó de manera lastimosa.

El terror lo había petrificado en el sitio, pero no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para salir del cuarto a toda prisa. Isabel dio un respingo en la cama cuando Farlan se metió a su cuarto como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Bueno, no estaba muy alejado de esa realidad.

—¡Farlan, qué mierda…! —se quedó a medio decir, porque nunca había visto a Farlan así, llorando, sudando y temblando de pánico.

—Existe, es real…

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No me digas que ahora tú eres el niño llorón! Asustarte así de tu propia historia.

El muchacho no se molestó en preguntar, se invitó solo a la cama de Isabel. Sería su turno de burlarse de él, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el miedo que había pasado su amigo no se comparaba al suyo.

El de ella había sido efímero y superficial, en cambio el de Farlan era esa clase de terror que se quedaba grabada en las retinas y en los archivos de la mente, algo que no se podrá olvidar por mucho que uno quiera y que en ese momento se traducía en el temblequeo de su cuerpo.

Por ese gran motivo, por la expresión en el rostro de Farlan y su estado lastimoso, ella no se negó a compartir la noche con él. A fin de cuentas y aunque lo negara todavía seguía asustada por ese estúpida historia.

Cuando Levi volvió de trabajar esa mañana y los vio a los dos compartiendo la misma cama, no supo qué hacer. Si despertarlos o irse y hacer de cuenta que todavía no había llegado. Optó por carraspear.

Cuando Farlan abrió los ojos, vio a Levi con una ceja alzada y una expresión en el rostro que parecía decir "voy a matarte si no sales de ahí en los próximo dos segundos". Saltó de la cama, aterrado con ese demonio en especial.

—¡Es que… las pesadillas! —argumentó Isabel sin peso y sin que Levi hubiera abierto la boca exigiendo explicaciones.

—¿No están un poco grandes para compartir la cama por eso? —Negó con la cabeza. De adultos la cama se compartía por otras razones; que no era idiota.

Farlan nunca más volvió a ver _al otro_ demonio, pero cuando pasaron por una ciudad cuya iglesia era inmensa, sintió tanta curiosidad que fue el único de los tres que entró a la enorme infraestructura.

Sin embargo el padre le dijo que los demonios no existían, que solo lo hacían en la imaginación. Farlan sabía que sí, que de hecho él había conocido al mismísimo rey de los infiernos. Sentado en la tranquilidad del recinto recordó que cuando era chico había leído en un libro prohibido del mundo exterior sobre maneras para invocarlo. Era muy chico y no le había dado importancia.

Se preguntaba si acaso eso tenía algo que ver, si algún día a futuro lo volvería a encontrar en su camino y, aún más importante, cuándo y por qué. Rogaba que no, porque no recordaba haber leído en ese libro maneras para evitar tanto tormento. Si iba a morir prefería hacerlo en boca de un titán, antes que experimentando ese espantoso terror.

Qué ironía, porque el demonio le concedió ese deseo.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
